


The Day After Tomorrow

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Wilburys fanfics [9]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra, The Travelling Wilburys (Band), Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Smut, also some feels obviously but yeah, and more smut, idk what to say that's it, it's - Freeform, yep, yes there's another sequel now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: He worked his way up Tom's body with kisses, mostly soft ones but also others that sucked in bits of skin teasingly enough that it made Tom swear and Jeff chuckle.





	The Day After Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, [Aldrig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldrig/pseuds/Aldrig), for always being so kind and supportive of my writing <3333
> 
> This is a sequel to [Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893474) and [Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005266). ❤ Please enjoy <3

Jeff let himself fall onto the bed and dragged Tom behind him, hands firmly holding onto his cheeks and lips hot and wet against his own. They had stumbled their way to the bedroom and at one point, Tom had accidentally bitten Jeff's lower lip, which had, instead of blood, only drawn a sharp hiss and a moan from Jeff, as well as his grip on Tom becoming more insistent.  
  
Now he finally had him lying on top of him, limbs entangled and crotches rubbing against each other as Tom kept stealing breathless kisses from Jeff's bright red lips.  
  
"I hope ya know what you're doing to me, Jeff, because you make me lose control faster than anything else on this planet." Jeff blushed brightly and, running his hands nonstop over Tom's chest now, smiled. "I don't think I've ever had such tantalizing thoughts ever before this – we – happened."  
  
He caressed Tom's cheek for a moment, feeling his lover press back into his touch as he adoringly gazed down at Jeff, then moved his hand to his mouth in a silent question. Tom grinned cheekily at him, eyes full of mischief, and he sucked Jeff's forefinger and middle finger into his warm mouth with a heated gaze locked onto him. Jeff had to fight the urge to push him off himself and onto his back and just devour him whole right there. They had talked about this – them – more in detail ever since the events a few days ago, as well as the morning that had followed, and Jeff found that he was less nervous now- and not one bit less interested in taking things further than last time. In fact, he was more than enamoured with the idea of giving Tom the most mind-blowing night he'd ever had.  
  
So, after a while of Tom sucking on his fingers in a way that got them both all worked up and Jeff moaning when Tom also started using his tongue to press it against them and lick them, he found his lover's gaze again, through half-lidded eyes, and reached down to give him a teasing rub through the fabric of his jeans. The material was already too tight for Tom’s liking and the friction added to his arousal by Jeff's swift movement of the hand had him stumbling, Jeff pulling his hand back just in time before Tom landed with one leg between Jeff's and hair all dishevelled.  
  
Jeff pushed it aside gently before running his thumb over the corners of Tom's lips, not pulled up in a smirk now but pressed close more tensely now, struggling not to do anything before he knew Jeff was fine with it. Jeff had assured him over and over earlier that yes, he had only been incredibly nervous that morning last week and that talking it out had helped comfort him that he wasn't the only one who hadn't had this kind of practise in years.  
  
Jeff decided to let actions speak louder than Tom seemed to hear the words and finally turned them over, pressing Tom into the mattress with a heated kiss that involved running his hands through his smooth hair somewhat roughly, making Tom's breathing hitch when he scratched his scalp by accident. Then he got to work on his lover's pants, Tom eagerly helping by bushing his bottom up before bending forward and already getting to work on Jeff's pants, as well. He didn't pull them down right away, though, but instead let his fingers linger over his boxer shorts and gave Jeff some experimental strokes that sent him babbling soft, incoherent sentence fragments.  
  
After the pants, their shirts were quick to follow, all the while hands touching every available piece of skin eagerly. Tom had gone from pressing teasingly light kisses on the underside of Jeff's jaw to leaving little bite marks on the soft skin above his collarbone and Jeff's fingers were roaming over his back, scratching his hot skin ever so lightly and making Tom pant onto his skin.  
  
"Fuck, you really want this, don't you?" He breathed heavily as he looked up to Jeff, hair dishevelled again and lips impossibly even redder than before, when Jeff's hand ghosted his bottom, intent clear. "Hm-mm," was all Jeff managed as he pressed his lips to Tom's again. "Wanted you for so long, can't wait." He seemed even more wrecked than Tom already was, and hence decided to finally do something about their arousals rubbing painfully against each other.  
  
"You wanna do this, too?" He breathed out after having caught some air. "Wanna watch me fuck you?" A sharp nod was all he needed to reach for the nearest cushion. "Here, let me help you." He helped Tom push himself up with one hand and placed the small of his back on the cushion. Then he bent down and took, without any hesitation in his eyes as he caught Tom's gaze with a small smirk, most of his length into his mouth again, instantly putting his tongue to work, too, as he began getting his lover even more worked up. He reached down occasionally to give himself a quick jerk as well, which drew a ragged "Unfair" from Tom's mouth; then, with a final teasing flick of his tongue, pulled off with an audible _plop_.  
  
He worked his way up Tom's body with kisses, mostly soft ones but also others that sucked in bits of skin teasingly enough that it made Tom swear and Jeff chuckle. He let one of his hands play with his nipples, which had Tom utter further profanities and tell him to "oh for fuck's sake, hurry the fuck up, Jeff" as Jeff reached over to the nightstand and pulled out lube and a condom.  
  
He slickened his fingers with lube, then met Tom's gaze again. "Ready?" He asked and got a frantic nod in response. Tom was writhing already despite him not even touching him right then and was biting down on his lip. The sight did funny things to Jeff's stomach and he savoured the sight for several moments, before taking the first of his lube-covered fingers and slowly working his way inside Tom's ass. It took Jeff ten minutes to get him to start loosen up, filled with him pressing gentle kisses to his abdomen and sucking on the fingers of Tom’s hand that wasn't currently playing with his hair and occasionally pulling on it more tightly when Jeff seemed to hit a good spot inside him.  
  
At one point, Tom reached to the side for a moment and then panted a wrecked "let me", before reaching down and, upon Jeff pulling out as asked for, pushing his now-slicked finger inside himself. He added a second finger soon after, face contorting in pain for a short moment before it resolved into pleasure, Jeff kissing him all the way through it until Tom’s mouth fell open from sheer need and his movements became much more frantic beneath Jeff. He bucked up into him, moaning, and it would have been enough for Jeff to come right there but- he had other plans.  
So he pulled Tom's hand out of his hole with a genuine "Sorry, luv", apologizing by peppering wet hot kisses up the inside of his lover’s thighs, before sitting back and putting on the condom.  
  
"You ready?" He asked, unable to hold back much longer. Tom pulled on his hair, making him growl. "Fuck yeah." Jeff caught his eyes, pupils wide with want. "Fuck me right now, Jeff. Just- _Fuck!_ " A curse left his lips when Jeff had finally lined himself up with him and started to push inside of him, ever so slowly as to not hurt him.  
  
Fingernails scratched the thin skin of his wrists as Tom's hands gripped them tightly, eyelids pressed shut in pleasure and mouth open. His ragged breathing filled the otherwise silent room, only met in response by the creaking of the bed when Jeff leaned forward ever so slightly to push into him further.  
He wasn't sure what overcame him, if it was the sensation of the deliciously hurting fingernails or just the heat of the moment, but he took Tom's wrists and pinned them back, to the sides of his head. Tom's half-lidded eyes opened widely in surprise and the gasp he let out went right through Jeff, all the way down to his curling toes.  
  
He breathed in raggedly as he pushed in the last bit, before leaning forward and messily devouring Tom's mouth again, eyes shut in pleasure as well for a moment. Then he tightened his grip on Tom's wrists some more, but not too much to make the hold actually painful beyond being restricting, and pulled back out. A silent "lord" left his lips the same moment a desperate, breathed "fuck" left Tom's lips.  
  
He marvelled his wrecked lover for a moment, before the latter opened his eyes and gave him a loving glance that bordered on a glare. "You better get back to making your way inside of me soon, or I swea-"  
  
Jeff grinned at how impatient his lover was being this second time, his neediness causing the butterflies in his stomach to move around even more wildly.  
  
He went to do as he was asked to, pushing back inside in mostly one swift movement, then let go of one of Tom's wrists before using his now free hand to wrap it around his lover's cock and start jerking him off as he pushed into him over and over again. He was starting to feel the sweat between them make their movement even slicker and picked up his pace when Tom began kissing him frantically again, moaning against Jeff’s open mouth before pulling up his hand from his cock to his mouth, licking off his own pre-come from Jeff's fingers. For a moment, Jeff forgot how to breathe and stilled his movements, too enticed and turned on to look away. Tom noticed and made a show of sucking off each and every finger slowly and carefully, his light blue eyes never leaving Jeff’s, the tension between them palpable like crackling static in the air. He was looking downright illegal sucking hard on one digit after the other and, once he was done, Jeff let out a shaky breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. Then he took Tom's hand shakily and brought it together with his around his lover's cock, and started plunging into him again, muttering praises as Tom bucked up into him in overstimulation from the friction of both their hands on his member and Jeff's cock in his ass at once.  
  
He was outright cursing, a sob making Jeff halt immediately just to have Tom declare through a few tears to "keep going, god. You're so fucking good, Jeff." And then he began plunging into him like all inhibitions had finally fallen off him. He could tell he was hitting Tom's prostate now, his hand under Jeff's having gone loose as he was unable to do much more than let the bliss of Jeff inside him wash over his whole body. Jeff kept his hand on his cock though and Tom let his eyes fall shut as sounds that were beyond any comprehension started falling from his lips. He let out a tight shout when he came into Jeff's and his own hand and shuddered all the way through Jeff working him through his orgasm, all the while continuing to hit his prostate. He went limp after a while, blearily looking up at Jeff, who had halted, not wanting to continue if Tom didn't want him to.  
  
Tom only managed an exhausted wave of the hand and a "go on, ride it all out" before his eyes drifted close again for a second. His hand rested on his stomach and ghosted over his skin, trying to get himself back into an aroused state somewhat. Jeff needed no further permission, painfully close to coming by now, and buried his head in Tom's nape, leaving bites there ranging from gentle to definitely mark-leaving, and pushed back into his lover, slow at first and soon as frantic again as before, clutching onto his shoulders as he drove his body down against his. He could hear the contact of their sweat- and now also come-slick stomachs, the friction of his cock inside of Tom _almost_ enough, but it was a ragged "Come for me, Jeffrey" that pushed him over the edge and turned him into a shuddering mess as he kept riding out his orgasm, burying his face in the small of Tom's neck to only mildly successfully muffle the yell and subsequent moans that left him as he came.  
  
He rested atop of Tom for several minutes while his equally spent lover drew patterns on his back with warm gentle fingertips, then moved back to pull himself out of him, tiredly. He tossed the spent condom into the nearest bin, thankfully hitting it on the first try, and bent down slowly, pressing a kiss to Tom's come-covered stomach.  
  
"We should get you cleaned up," he smiled up at him, but instead of getting up to get a towel, let himself fall back onto the bed again, his head resting next to Tom's. He turned to face him and his lover mimicked him. Jeff ran his hands through his messed up blond hair and gave him an adoring, wide smile, matched by Tom's own. "That was amazing." "It was." Tom admitted softly, lacing his fingers through Jeff’s and pressing them gently.  
  
They basked in each other’s silence for a little while longer, but the come was becoming too uncomfortable on both of them, so eventually, Jeff say up and pulled Tom along behind him when his lover stretched out his arm from him.  
A hand settled on his hip after a few steps and their way to the shower stall in the bathroom was delayed for fifteen minutes that Tom spent pushing Jeff into the wall and kissing him heatedly, before making his way downward, deciding to return the favour from earlier thoroughly.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can also find this fic on my [fanfic blog](www.patsdrabbles.tumblr.com). ^_^ ❤
> 
> Seeing how this was literally only my second attempt at writing smut so far, I'd really appreciate if you'd leave a comment and let me know what you think! Any feedback is, as always, super appreciated and helpful and always bound to make my entire week! <333


End file.
